


The Art of Persuasion

by New54321



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Caterer Nicole, Christmas Party Waverly, F/F, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New54321/pseuds/New54321
Summary: Waverly has been planning her firm's Christmas party for months.When the caterer pulls out with just hours to go, a friend of a friend comes to the rescue.In... several ways.A Prompt Fic inspired by the prompt 'Vanilla is Delicious.'Thank DW at EFA podcast for this one.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 35
Kudos: 492





	The Art of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt by DW at EFA - ‘Vanilla is Delicious’. 
> 
> So here - enjoy a caterer!Nicole, Christmas Party!Waverly one shot to make up for the lack of anything E rated in Real Christmas ;)

Waverly’s fingertips moved at lightning speed over the screen as she tapped off the last few words of her message to her boss. Mercedes had been calling relentlessly for the forty minutes that Waverly had been in the hair salon, and she had finally seized the chance to let the persistent woman know that everything was in hand. 

If Mercedes had been particular, then Waverly had been downright fastidious. She had been planning the firm's Christmas party since May, and every last detail was meticulously mapped out to the finest of print. They were ready.

It was her first year in control. Waverly had been working at Mercedes' art gallery as her PA for three years, and this was the first year that her boss had been too busy to take the event planning on herself, and so it was Waverly Earp's time to shine.

And shine she did.

In fact, she was pretty confident that she had shone _so_ much, that she might actually be able to just kick back and enjoy the night tonight. All the details were in the hands of paid professionals now, and all Waverly had left to do was make sure everyone turned up where and when they were supposed to. _Then_ she could relax. It had been a while since she had really had any fun, and she was geared up and ready to go tonight. She deserved it.

She rolled her eyes as the buzz of her phone rang out yet again, and her hairdresser pulled back, his eyebrow quirked in question. 

"You can get that if you need to, we've got time." He smiled warmly.

"Sorry, Robin. You know how Mercedes can be." Waverly grimaced as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

The number written across the screen made her stomach drop. This was not Mercedes, and this was not good. She had tied everything off with the caterers already, and their last exchange had been an agreement to meet eight hours from now at the party's venue. A call from them now could _not_ be good news. 

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she dragged the slider to answer the call and brought her phone to her ear.

"Waverly Earp speaking."

"Good morning, Miss Earp. I am so terribly sorry to do this to you Ma'am, but there's been an emergency."

Waverly’s blood ran cold. This could not be happening. She had _everything_ planned. 

"No, no, _no,_ Henry let me stop you there," she pleaded, her thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of her nose. "Whatever it is, fix it, I'm expecting you in eight hours! Everything is sorted, the menu is agreed, I…"

"I'm so sorry, we had a power cut overnight and our fridges and freezers have gone down. Nothing is salvageable Ma'am, I'm truly sorry."

Waverly exhaled shakily. Frustration, anxiety and something that felt unreasonably like despair trembled in her fingers and she cursed herself for the burn of tears in the back of her throat that made her voice waver.

"You cannot be telling me this _eight hours_ before the event. _What_ do you expect me to do?"

"Look, I have some friends," Henry tried, "I can give you some numbers…"

"It's Christmas party weekend, Henry!" Waverly cried, not even trying to hide the exasperation from her voice. "You _know_ how far in advance I had to book you!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I wish there was something else I could do."

Waverly growled as she buried her face in her hands, the edge of her phone digging uncomfortably into her forehead.

"Trouble with the party?" Robin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

This was the beautiful thing about having your friend cut your hair. No small talk. Waverly could discuss her actual problems. Robin was like a hairdresser-come-therapist.

"The caterers just cancelled," Waverly groaned, her fingers already tapping frantically as she searched her list of contacts. "This weekend is the busiest in December! All the caterers are doing Christmas parties, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"I _might_ be able to help you." Robin grinned. "An old friend of mine is a caterer. And I know for a _fact_ she's free tonight because she's due for dinner with me."

Waverly dropped her phone, her eyes widening in desperate hope as she spun to face her friend.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Do you think she would help?"

Robin nodded as he tapped away at his own phone, presumably alerting his friend to Waverly’s situation. 

"If I know Nicole at all, then I'm sure she'll be more than happy. I'll give you her number when we're done here." Robin chuckled spinning Waverly slowly back around to face the mirror. "Now come on, let's get you party ready."

"I _love_ you."

"Actually, I uh… I've been meaning to introduce you anyway," Robin murmured, his voice carrying a lilt that sounded _far_ too suspicious to Waverly’s ears.

 _"Why?"_ She narrowed her eyes.

Robin wriggled his eyebrows.

"Jett, are you trying to set me up?" Waverly quirked an eyebrow, her gaze boring into her friend's in the mirror.

"What?" He grinned. "She's sexy! And kind and funny and charming and she's just _good_ , Wave. And you both love the ladies."

Waverly shook her head, unable to hold back her amused grin.

"Well _hopefully_ I'll be her _client_ in a few hours, so _you_ …" she pointed her finger at the mirror, directed at Robin’s smirking reflection. "Can keep your sordid hopes to yourself."

Waverly felt a little jittery as Robin finished with her hair, nerves fluttering in her belly as she held onto the hope that this Nicole would help her out. She waited until she was in her car and away from her friend's prying eyes and ears before she tapped the number into her phone and lifted it tentatively to her ear.

She took a deep breath as the dial tone began to ring. Why was she so nervous? She knew she needed Nicole to come through for her, but the butterflies in her stomach now were more than that. 

It was Robin and his damn comments!

He had made her feel awkward somehow. Embarrassed. What if Nicole knew Robin had wanted to set them up? She shook her head. It had definitely been a while since she'd focused on _that_.

"Nicole Haught speaking."

The voice on the other end of the line made Waverly jump, and she fumbled with the phone for a moment before she composed herself.

 _Haught?_ Seriously?

"Morning, Ms Haught." Waverly kept her tone formal, launching into the safe familiarity of her professional mode. "My name is Waverly Earp, I'm a friend of Robin Jett's and I'm calling on behalf of…"

"Oh hey, Waverly, I've been expecting your call."

The warm tone and the familiarity of the words surprised Waverly, cutting her short in her tracks. Ever since she had been planning events for the gallery, she had become accustomed to the formalities of the upper class world, and the 'Miss Earp' and the 'Ma'am' that always came with that. She blinked, her throat stuttering slightly as she continued. 

"So, Robin filled you in?"

"He did, and luckily for you, I like him too much to deny him anything."

Waverly could hear the grin in the caterer's soft voice, and something in it threw her mind entirely.

It felt… _good?_

And that in itself was disconcerting. She cleared her throat. 

"So you're available, Ms Haught? Tonight, for six? I appreciate it's short notice, and I know it's a big job. It's no small party, it's eighty people and the demands are pretty high but I can promise you we will pay you whatever you're asking."

"Waverly…" Nicole began, amusement ringing clear in her voice.

"Yeah?" Waverly bit her lip. _Fuck_ , she felt nervous. Why was this happening?

"I've got this." That grin was definitely getting wider. "I'll meet you at six, text me the address, numbers and any dietary requirements." 

Waverly exhaled slowly. There was something assured, something calming in the woman's voice. 

And sexy. Definitely sexy.

Which was annoying. 

"Thank you, Ms Haught." Waverly grinned, her shoulders feeling a little lighter as she accepted that her problem had been solved, at least for now. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for changing your plans for this."

"Hey, any friend of Robin’s is a friend of mine, and I'm always happy to help a friend." 

Nicole chuckled lightly, and the sound trickled into Waverly’s stomach. Robin had said this woman was sexy, and if she was anywhere near as attractive as her voice was then Waverly was pretty sure he was right on the money.

"And Waverly?" The caterer continued. "It's Nicole. Please, just Nicole."

________________

Waverly thanked the doorman as he held the heavy glass door open for her, the winter snow drifting from her overcoat as she scurried through into the hotel lobby. It was fifteen minutes to six, but she had arrived early under the sheer nerves that coursed her stomach. Her crisis may have been averted, but she had finalised every morsel with Henry’s team, and in her earlier panic she had failed to ask a single question about the kinds of food that Nicole Haught would be serving. Mercedes was meticulous and prestigious, and she was a tough person to please. Robin had assured her that Nicole was good at what she did, but Waverly couldn’t help the apprehension that gripped her as she signed in at the reception and was shown down to the converted barn attachment that she had hired out for the party. The barn had a small kitchen off of the back, and Waverly was surprised to find three people already bustling around inside.

Her shoulders dropped ever so slightly.

The team was early, they’d taken the initiative to start without her, and they were dressed in the crisp white button-ups complete with bow ties, black slacks, and pristine aprons that she was used to seeing her usual caterers wearing. Nicole had clearly understood the tone of the evening, and the knowledge was instantly reassuring to the brunette.

The three caterers had yet to notice her, all focused on their tasks at hand. Two heads of dark hair faced down, and one head of red hair faced away from Waverly, and she cleared her throat softly.

"Hi, is one of you Nicole Haught?"

The redhead spun to face her, and Waverly’s stomach dropped immediately.

Those deep mocha eyes, the dimples in beaming cheeks, the warmth in her face...

Holy shit, Robin was not lying. Nicole Haught was sexy. Like, _really_ sexy. Mouth dry, heart pounding, stomach clenching kind of attractive that had Waverly’s eyes dropping the length of her body before she'd even realised what had happened. She swallowed thickly, dragging her gaze forcefully back up to that ridiculously gorgeous face. When she met mocha eyes once more, there was a glint behind them that sparked instantly in Waverly’s veins, and the smirk across those full lips made her blush. She smiled shyly as Nicole began to speak.

"That's me. Waverly Earp, I presume?" Nicole held her hand out in greeting, her smirk growing into a wide, self assured smile as she clasped Waverly’s palm in her own. 

The brunette grinned. She was no stranger to the spark of physical attraction in another person’s eyes, and the way that Nicole’s bore into her now was settling low in her stomach. Somewhere in the back of her mind she figured she owed Robin some credit. He _really_ had her number. Though, to be totally honest, she failed to see how anyone would _not_ find this woman attractive.

"Pleasure to meet you." She beamed, holding Nicole’s gaze and her hand for just a few moments longer than was really necessary. 

"I think _that_ is all mine." Nicole grinned, the spark in her eyes almost challenging. _Definitely_ flirting. 

God she smelled good. Something familiar that Waverly couldn’t quite put her finger on. She blinked, shaking her head slightly. Jesus. _Work._ She was here for work. To work.

"Thank you again for being here, I'm so grateful." She took a step back as she spoke. Distance felt necessary somehow, even seconds after meeting the redhead.

"It was no problem, honestly." Nicole’s lips spread into a cheeky grin, and she tilted her head to the side slightly. _"Well,_ except that Rosita here stood up a date to be here tonight and Jeremy was _really_ close to beating Neo Cortex or something, but he gave it up to come to your aid."

Nicole’s words reminded Waverly for the first time that they were not alone, and she blushed as she turned to face the other two caterers just beside her.

"Did you just reference _Crash Bandicoot,_ Haught?" Jeremy scoffed, his eyebrows raised.

Nicole shrugged. That lopsided grin tugged her dimples deeper, and Waverly genuinely forgot where she was as her eyes traced the movement. God, this was _dangerous._

"It was _actually_ a no-death playthrough on Insanity in Mass Effect," Jeremy continued, rolling his eyes good naturedly with a shake of his head.

Waverly stared blankly for a moment, her brain unable to ascertain whether she was just too distracted by her attraction to Nicole, or if the words Jeremy spoke really made no sense to her. She blinked, fighting to find a response until the redhead saved her.

"My point _is,”_ Nicole chuckled, “that they're _beautiful_ people and I owe them both a Christmas bonus."

"Yes you do, Nic." Rosita quirked an eyebrow. She smirked at her boss, before fixing all too knowing eyes on Waverly as she gripped Jeremy’s arm and dragged him toward the kitchen door. "Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Earp, and _we_ will go scout out the barn while you two get… acquainted."

Rosita winked, and Waverly felt the butterflies surge in her stomach at the first hint of a blush creeping over the tips of Nicole’s ears. The reddened tint spread subtly across her cheeks as her colleagues disappeared, leaving the two alone for the first time. 

"So, Ms Haught…" Waverly started.

"Nicole." The redhead cut her off, her eyebrows raised.

"So, _Nicole…_ " Waverly grinned. "I trust the hotel staff have shown you everything you need to know in terms of equipment and the like?"

"Everything is under control, I promise." Nicole held her hands up in a reassuring rebuttal. Her smirk was cocky, but her eyes were soft and warm and they melted Waverly’s fears easily. "And look, I know how stressful these things can be and I'm really sorry you've been left in this position. I've done the best I could on short notice, and I'm sorry I couldn't offer you options, but I promise you everything we have with us is a crowd pleaser." 

Nicole’s stance relaxed, any traces of that cheeky, cocky exterior dropping to meet the warmth of her eyes. Waverly could physically feel the stress seeping from her veins, replaced with something that felt _far_ better.

“What is on the menu?” Waverly asked.

"Would you like a taster?" The caterer stepped around the counter, presenting Waverly with a tray lined with a variety of canape style foods. "We have a tear and share with a garlic camembert, honey glazed sausage blinis, mini bacon and leek quiches, mozzarella sticks with sweet chilli dipping sauce…"

Waverly tried to listen. She really did, but her mind was hazing after only the first few words, and she could feel the edges of panic beginning to take their hold on her chest once more. She truly was grateful to Nicole for being here; she, her team _and_ Robin were all lifesavers, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly unsettled still. The menu she had chosen with Henry was an elegant range of high class dishes that she had mostly never even heard of, but that Mercedes had insisted on, and she was increasingly fearful that the pub-style items on Nicole’s tray would not meet her boss's pretentious standards.

She blinked hard, forcing herself to listen to the redhead’s words as she continued. 

"And I'm afraid I was really limited on sweet options, I've only got two." Nicole grimaced slightly in apology. "I usually prefer to have at least four but this was the best I could do."

"No, no, I appreciate you having any at all." Waverly shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. She really didn't want Nicole to see the worry on her face. The woman had dropped her entire evening plans to be here to save Waverly’s ass, and the brunette did not need to come across ungrateful.

"I have brownie bites, and mini vanilla cheesecakes." Nicole pointed to the two items on the edge of the tray.

Waverly blanched.

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. 

Waverly blushed.

"Come on, let me have it, I can take it." Nicole smirked knowingly, her eyes sparkling with a playful tease as she folded her arms expectantly.

Waverly's blush deepened, but she couldn't help but grin. 

"What?" She tried, desperately fighting her face to remain disaffected.

"Whatever's going on with that face," Nicole chuckled. 

"Nothing! No it-it's nothing," Waverly stuttered.

She knew she had answered far too forcefully. She winced as Nicole’s eyebrow arched impossibly further. She was fooling no-one, clearly. 

"It's just very… _simple."_ Waverly heard the words the moment they left her mouth, and she clamped her jaw shut as if somehow she could take them back. She blushed deeply as Nicole’s eyes widened. "I just mean… I mean… _vanilla?"_

Waverly bit her lip. She _really_ should not have said that. Outright insulting the food that she hadn't even _tried,_ when Nicole had made all this effort to save her metaphorical fucking bacon, was a low blow. Mocha eyes flamed with something that shot straight through Waverly’s bloodstream and pooled in her lower belly, and she held her breath. 

She exhaled slowly as Nicole grinned, that cocky dimpled grin that flipped instantly in Waverly’s stomach.

"Vanilla…" Nicole smirked, picking up the small cheesecake and holding it out to Waverly. "Is _delicious,_ and _you_ are selling it short."

It was Waverly’s turn to raise her eyebrow. 

"Vanilla is literally the _epitome_ of plain and simple." She pointedly ignored the offered cheesecake, but she couldn’t hold back her grin.

"Simple is effective." Nicole shrugged, those eyes still dancing with something fiery that made the brunette feel warm. "I use vanilla all the time, because _despite_ your protests, it's the people's favourite."

Nicole made her back around the counter as she spoke, stepping closer to Waverly than she really needed to. Waverly’s head swam. This woman really was gorgeous, she smelled incredible, and her self assured confidence was only making Waverly more attracted to her. If she was truly honest, she really wasn't feeling that stressed about this anymore. Nicole genuinely seemed to have everything in hand, the food looked and smelled great, and Waverly was beyond caring what Mercedes thought of a camembert and a bacon quiche. _But_ she would be lying if she said she didn't like that fire in mocha eyes when she pushed the redhead’s buttons.

Plus, something had just clicked, and there was no way she could let this go.

"Oh _really?"_ She smirked. "Is that why you smell like vanilla dip donuts?"

Nicole cocked an eyebrow, surprise registering in her face before it bled into something almost smug.

"No." She grinned. "That's just me."

"Hmmm." Waverly unashamedly dropped her voice, her lips curling into a smile that she _knew_ always won women over. "They're my favourite."

The traces of that cocky smirk mixed with the light blush that spread over Nicole’s cheeks told Waverly everything she needed to know.

She was really gonna enjoy this night. 

_____________

Waverly thanked Jeremy as he handed her another glass of champagne. The party was in full swing, and the brunette was practically buzzing over the evening's apparent roaring success. The band were fantastic, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and the food seemed to be going down _really_ well. Waverly was fairly certain Mercedes had eaten an entire camembert, and she was reasonably sure it was only in small parts attributable to the unabashed way she was flirting with Rosita.

Waverly was feeling good. She felt relaxed, she was having a good time, and she was only on her third champagne, meaning her head was clear but her muscles felt looser.

She leaned back against the wall, happy to step back for a moment and watch the result of her efforts play out before her. She let her eyes scan the room, smirking as they met the dark gaze of deep mocha from the other side of the barn. And not for the first time. Waverly had to admit that the bow tie and the starched shirt weren't something she had ever expected to find so attractive, but the way the material sat tight against Nicole’s curves as she moved slowly around the room, and the way the tie closed _just_ tight enough around the redhead’s neck…

Waverly shuddered.

Even from across the room, the flirty tension lay thick still in the air, and she could swear she could almost taste it. For a few hours now, they had shared subtle glances that had gradually given way to _much_ less subtle ones, and Waverly had braved a few soft brushes of her fingers over the redhead’s shoulder or her waist as they had passed each other. 

They had an hour left of this party, and there was no way Waverly was letting Nicole Haught leave before she was done with her.

Waverly grinned, her stomach flipping as Nicole made her way slowly across the room toward her. The dance floor was full, and most people had eaten their fill by this time, and so the caterer was able to slip by largely unnoticed. The air tightened in Waverly’s chest as Nicole leaned back against the wall beside her, that smell that she now understood was vanilla invading her senses once more.

"Having a good night?" Nicole spoke softly, and yet somehow loud enough to be heard over the brassy jazz of the music.

"It's going great." Waverly grinned. "Shame about the caterers, though."

Nicole chuckled, shaking her head.

"Why," she smirked, turning her face to meet Waverly’s eyes. "They distracting you too much?"

Waverly shot her eyebrow up, biting back her amusement. The fire in Nicole’s eyes, and the bold suggestion in her words was irritatingly sexy, and the brunette’s blood heated just a little more as the tinge of embarrassment mixed with her desires.

Nicole’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Waverly’s stomach dropped between her thighs as her eyes traced the movement. 

"I can see those eyes, Earp," Nicole teased. "I've seen them all night. I'm not blind."

The air felt almost stifling. Waverly would swear she could physically feel the heat and the tight coils of tension that flowed from the redhead’s body and into her own. Nicole was _so_ close, and Waverly’s nerves twitched with the overwhelming urge to close the gap between them. 

"You really do smell like vanilla," she murmured. 

Nicole grinned, those _obtuse_ dimples drawing Waverly closer.

 _"Damn_ shame you think that's boring," she husked, the heat of her breath hitting Waverly’s ear before the words did.

Waverly laughed. Under the suggestive tone to Nicole’s voice, and that _more_ than interested gaze, she was starting to feel her confidence surge. She turned her body, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she faced the caterer.

"I'm starting to think maybe I could be persuaded otherwise."

"Yeah?" Nicole mirrored Waverly’s stance, her voice a rough burr that trickled in a shiver down the brunette’s spine. "Maybe you should give me the chance to persuade you."

"Maybe." Waverly nodded slowly. She kept her voice deliberately low, deliberately husky, her eyes flicking with suggestive intent between the redhead’s gaze and her full lips. "And _maybe_ you should meet me in room 109 when we've wrapped this up."

Nicole didn't speak, but she didn't need to. Mocha eyes flamed, a heated spark behind them that ignited deep in Waverly’s core. Nicole let a slow, lopsided grin cross her face as she bit down on her lower lip, nodding just once.

Waverly forced her feet to move. She knew she needed to walk away, or she wouldn't be making it until the end of the party. She let her fingers trail lightly down the length of Nicole’s arm as she stepped away, throwing one last heated glance over her shoulder.

She was making no pretences. Waverly wanted Nicole, and she knew full damn well that it was mutual. 

And why not? It was Christmas, she'd worked hard, the party had been a success, Nicole was _obscenely_ sexy, and the tension between them was undeniably arousing. Waverly had _every_ intention of making the most of it.

Waverly lost sight of Nicole for a while as she made her last rounds of the room, checking in on and seeing off guests with a bright smile and a few lines of friendly conversation. She tried her hardest to give the guests her full attention, but her mind was hazy with thoughts of Nicole, and what lay ahead of her tonight. How the redhead would taste. How she would feel beneath her fingers. What she would look like writhing beneath her. 

She knew the catering team would be back out in the kitchen, cleaning and sorting and preparing to leave, and she couldn’t help the nervous apprehension that just maybe Nicole might leave. That she might have changed her mind, or not known that Waverly’s invitation had been a genuine one.

She barely held it together as Mercedes thanked her and congratulated her on the night's success, telling the brunette that she would settle up with the caterers. Waverly had started to protest, but had reluctantly agreed in favour of a moment to freshen up before Nicole arrived. 

If she did.

Waverly’s fingers trembled with anticipation as she teased her hair down from its up-do, scrunching the long caramel locks into loose waves over her shoulders. She touched up the slight smudge of make up around her eyes, and sprayed herself with a few fresh squirts of her perfume. She quickly threw the strewn clothes and toiletry items into her overnight bag, making the room look as presentable as possible. 

The knock on her door was so light she almost missed it, and her entire body erupted in goosebumps, adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream as she registered the low sound. She took a deep breath, willing her nerves to calm as she pulled back the door.

Nicole was closer than Waverly had been expecting, and her breath hitched in her throat at the immediate proximity. The redhead leaned against the doorframe, her stance bordering cocky as she met Waverly’s eyes with a dimpled grin.

"Hey," she murmured.

That lopsided grin was dangerous. 

Nicole had lost the bowtie, and the top few buttons of her shirt were now undone, revealing a sliver of slightly flushed skin that Waverly wanted to sink her teeth into. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled over forearms that flexed under the grip of the bottle she held in one hand, and the plate of cheesecake she held in the other.

Waverly had never wanted to launch herself at someone more.

"Hey yourself." She smiled shyly as she stepped back; in part to let the redhead into the room, but also to stop herself from _climbing_ her in the doorway.

The tension was unbearably tight as Waverly closed the door behind Nicole, every pull between them intensified now away from prying eyes and the buffers of the party guests. Magnified now that they were alone, and under no pretences. It was enough to drown in, and Waverly couldn’t help but break it.

"Did you seriously just show up at my hotel room with a vanilla cheesecake?"

Nicole grinned.

"Well, I thought I was here to persuade you that vanilla is, in fact, delicious."

Her voice was teasing, and there was a challenge in her eyes that Waverly felt hit hard in her core.

Waverly swallowed thickly. 

"You _are,"_ she rasped. 

Waverly moved slowly, as if somehow that would calm the slight tremble in her muscles as she reached to take the bottle and the plate from Nicole, turning to place them down on the dresser behind her. She could almost feel the tension radiating from the redhead behind her, and she took a brief moment to compose herself. She turned slowly, connecting her eyes to dark mocha, flickering with something that seemed to see straight through her. She swallowed. She stepped closer deliberately, her heart thumping in her chest. It should have felt awkward. They really didn’t know anything about each other, and yet somehow as Nicole’s slow grin spread across her face, it felt familiar. 

Waverly dropped her gaze, suddenly feeling shy and a little overwhelmed with the power behind her desire for this almost stranger. _God_ she really did smell good. Vanilla was definitely powerful, but there was also something grounding. Sandalwood, maybe?

Waverly let out an involuntary small gasp as Nicole hooked a finger beneath her chin, gently pulling her back up to meet her gaze. The current that ran through the eye contact was almost scalding, and Waverly’s heart hammered harder in her chest as Nicole leaned in closer. Dark eyes burned with want, but something softer in them seemed to be speaking words that the redhead’s lips weren’t. 

A question. 

Waverly nodded.

Nicole’s lips curled slightly into the smallest, softest of smiles, and she hesitated for only the briefest of moments before she erased the gap, closing her lips over the brunette’s in a searing kiss. 

Waverly’s blood boiled in her veins instantly. She was used to tentative first kisses; to softness and hesitation, and gentle exploration. But Nicole’s kiss was _sure._ Sure and firm and electric, and yet her lips were _so_ soft...

With the redhead’s hands trailing slowly down over her sides, and her lips claiming her own in those sure, searing movements, the pure _need_ was quickly overwhelming for Waverly, and she responded immediately. She wrapped her hands tightly into red hair to tug Nicole closer; to pull her into a deeper, hungrier kiss that was matched instantly. She pressed her body tight against the redhead, moaning softly into the kiss as Nicole’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. The slow heat burned fast into an unstoppable inferno, and as Nicole’s hands slipped down to tug firmly against Waverly’s ass, the brunette began to tear blindly at the buttons of the redhead’s shirt. As she managed to pull the last of the buttons away, slipping her hands finally beneath the starched material, she felt Nicole pull back from the kiss, pressing her forehead against Waverly’s own, her eyes hooded and her breathing heavy.

"Are you sure?" Nicole whispered.

Waverly smirked. Nicole was already walking them backwards, her hands firm around the brunette’s waist. Waverly knew they were approaching the bed behind them. She knew the redhead _knew_ the answer; would be able to see it in Waverly’s shallow breaths, and feel it in the grip of her hands. So the question was a move of empowerment. To let Waverly know that _she_ was in control. That Nicole was listening. That it was safe. 

And _God,_ that was sexy.

 _"Yes,"_ she rasped. Her voice was hoarse, the effort to speak almost overwhelming, but she knew from the soft light in mocha eyes that no answer but a verbal one would do.

The consent was all Nicole needed, a switch flipping in the redhead’s control. She pressed her body hard against Waverly’s, her lips claiming the brunette’s in lust driven, almost carnal movements. Her tongue immediately sought entrance into the brunette's mouth, and Waverly moaned, clutching firmly at the back of Nicole’s neck as she tasted the redhead for the first time.

Nicole’s hands teased slowly up the sides of Waverly’s thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake as they lifted the material of her dress with their movement. Each time the material reached below the curves of Waverly’s ass, the soft movements would stop and retrace their trail back down, the dress dropping back into place. The gentle tease contrasted almost frustratingly to the carnal way that Nicole’s kisses were claiming Waverly, and the brunette’s head was starting to feel hazy with her intensifying need. She was starting to feel light headed, and she needed _more._

Waverly groaned as Nicole broke their kiss, her lips moving to tease over her jaw and her neck. The heated press of soft lips to her skin was driving Waverly _crazy_ , and she could feel her muscles starting to tremble. She tilted her head to the side, gripping onto Nicole’s shoulders for something to cling to to keep from melting to the floor.

 _Fuck_ Nicole was so sexy. 

Waverly had never felt such a raw, physical want before, and yet something felt _softer_ almost, and _warmer_ behind the touch than pure lust. Which was ridiculous. She knew that. She didn't even know Nicole. But _God_ , did she _want_ to.

Waverly stepped back, smirking as the move brought Nicole stumbling with her. She tugged hard on the redhead’s shoulders as she felt the back of her knees hit the bed, throwing them both back onto it. She arched her back instinctively as Nicole’s body pinned her own to the mattress, the redhead following the movement through with a fluid roll of her hips that had Waverly gasping out loud.

 _"Fuck_ , Haught, you're really not wasting any time, are you," Waverly groaned. She couldn’t even bring herself to feel ashamed of the clear, husky arousal in her voice. She pushed almost desperately at the open spread of Nicole’s shirt, dragging her nails over any exposed skin that she could reach. She wrapped her fingers into the redhead’s belt, pulling her hips firmly back into the grind that Nicole had set.

Nicole grinned; that cocky, dimpled grin, but her eyes were dark, and the low sound she made as Waverly rolled her own hips made the brunette’s thighs clench. Nicole ground her hips down harder, her lips teasing _just_ out of reach of the brunette’s. 

"I've wanted you _all_ night. I'm in no state to play hard to get," she murmured, her grin playful but her eyes almost predatory. "You made me wet _hours_ ago, Waverly."

She punctuated her words with another firm roll of her hips and a deep, wanting kiss that set Waverly’s blood alight. The brunette’s head was swimming, and she was sure she had never felt so _desperate._

Waverly had felt wanted before, but never like this. 

Never like the need to _consume_ that flared in Nicole’s eyes. The looks the brunette was used to were always more glazed; always focused on Waverly as a means to their owner’s pleasure. This one was dark, hooded, but it was _focused._ A carnal desire to make Waverly feel good. She could tell. She could see it. And it made her shudder.

"But if you want me to slow down…" Nicole whispered, lifting her hips just enough to give Waverly the room to push back if she’d wanted to.

"Don't you _dare,”_ Waverly growled, wrapping her hands in tousled red hair and pulling Nicole back into a deep, heated kiss.

Nicole sighed into the kiss, sinking back against Waverly’s body. The brunette resisted, almost frantic arousal driving her as she pushed them up into sitting. She broke the kiss, her chest heaving as she pushed and tugged at Nicole’s shirt, the redhead smirking as she helped shake the material from her arms.

_"Holy fuck."_

Waverly wasn’t even in control of her words. Her mind froze, all of her blood pumping between her thighs as she took in the sight of the redhead in her black bra, and the soft curves that hid muscles that tensed and tightened as Waverly ran her fingernails over them.

Waverly had almost expected a smart-mouthed response to her open appreciation, but she had _not_ been prepared for the reaction she received. Nicole smirked, her hands planted on Waverly’s shoulders as she rolled her body deliciously over the brunette’s lap, basking in the admiration in a way that Waverly hadn't anticipated. The brunette bit her lip, watching for as long as she could bear, before pulling Nicole back down to kiss her, flipping them over on the mattress. She had every intention of immediately removing Nicole’s slacks, but the redhead intervened, pulling her down and kissing her in a way that had her burning between her thighs.

Nicole’s hands slipped beneath the material of Waverly’s dress, gripping and squeezing at the curves of her ass in a rolling movement that encouraged the brunette to grind against her as she straddled her. The dress sat high over the tops of Waverly’s thighs, leaving only the barrier of her tiny French panties between her heated arousal and Nicole’s hips, and she could feel _every_ movement of her core against the seam of the slacks. She let out a shaky moan, clenching her muscles in an effort to slow herself down. Nicole was working her up _so_ fast, and she didn’t want to come this way. Not before she had even been able to see all of the redhead.

Waverly could feel Nicole’s legs shifting beneath her and she pulled back, her brows knitted in confusion. Nicole grinned guiltily, offering a small shrug, and Waverly laughed as she heard the redhead’s shoes hit the floor at the end of the bed.

"Helpful, thank you," she chuckled. 

She teased her fingers over Nicole’s lips, her eyes fixed on almost blackened mocha as she felt the redhead slip her fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear and squeeze her ass, her fingertips just inches from where Waverly _knew_ she was dripping. She bit down on Nicole’s bottom lip, sucking it firmly into her mouth as the redhead gasped. It was _so_ soft, so enticing, that Waverly couldn’t help but wonder how those lips would feel elsewhere on her body, and her need intensified unbearably with the curiosity.

The hunger burned stronger than ever in Waverly’s stomach, and she needed to consume. To _take._ She needed to be closer, needed to feel _more_ of Nicole. She broke the kiss, trailing her lips hotly over Nicole’s neck and down to her exposed torso. Her every muscle felt tight with anticipation, with _need_ , and she couldn't hold back. She sucked a bra-clad nipple hard into her mouth, her entire body erupting in goosebumps as Nicole groaned; the _sexiest_ noise that Waverly had _ever_ heard.

Nicole’s back arched into the touch, her groan fading into a low whimper as the brunette pulled at the hardening flesh beneath the fabric. The redhead's own hand slipped behind her back, flicking the clasp of her bra open, and Waverly moaned viscerally as the material fell away beneath her ministrations. Nicole's cocky smirk and raised eyebrow melted very quickly into a moan of appreciation as Waverly wasted no time, running the flat of her tongue firmly over a now exposed nipple. She could feel Nicole’s hips straining beneath her, and she knew the redhead was as turned on as she was. And even if she hadn't been able to feel it, she would have seen it in the smouldering flames of white heat in her eyes.

Waverly shuffled her hips back, keeping her eyes fixed on mocha as she made slow, deliberate work of the redhead’s belt. The sound of the metal clasp rang out above the thunder of Waverly’s pulse in her ears, and Nicole gasped softly at the implication. Waverly smirked. The sheer intensity of the want in Nicole’s every movement was sending a strong surge of confidence and sexuality through the brunette’s veins, and she knew _exactly_ what she wanted. She made quick work of the button and the zipper of Nicole’s slacks, biting back a grin at the tight tension in every one of Nicole's trembling muscles as she lifted her hips to allow Waverly to drag the material down her legs.

Waverly grinned openly as she tugged the pants and the redhead’s socks off in one go, discarding them carelessly over her shoulder. The smug grin dropped, her breath falling shorter as she took in the sight of the redhead almost bare before her, only the visibly wet fabric of matching black underwear holding Waverly's eyes back from a completely bare Nicole. She swallowed thickly, shaking her head slightly as she fought to focus on her breathing. 

Jesus Fucking A. Christ, this woman was _so_ unbearably attractive. 

Nicole grinned under Waverly’s heated gaze; lopsided and dimpled, but her blush was apparent over her chest and the curve of her neck. Waverly smirked. She knew she had put Nicole at a _very_ unfair disadvantage here. A positively selfish one. 

And she didn’t want to be selfish. She wanted to bring this woman pleasure. 

_So_ badly.

She straddled Nicole’s hips once more, keeping her eyes trained on hooded mocha for as long as she could as she slowly lifted the material of her own dress up her sides, and finally over her head. 

Nicole’s eyes widened, the pupils dilating hungrily as she let her gaze drop over the new territory. The dress hadn't warranted a bra, and Waverly smirked as the redhead swallowed visibly. The air tightened, thick enough to feel curl around Waverly’s exposed nipples as Nicole seemed to freeze for a moment, her eyes glazing as they roamed the brunette’s body.

"You okay there, Nic?" 

Waverly grinned. The nickname fell effortlessly from her lips, and the familiarity of it flooded warmth through her chest. Warmth at the way that this felt so new and so exciting, and yet it felt somehow like it had _always_ been this.

"I am _so_ great…" Nicole grinned, seeming to snap herself into focus as she gripped Waverly’s hips. She surged up, not quite dropping her smile before she connected her lips with Waverly’s. "And _you_ are _so_ beautiful."

Any thread of thought that Waverly could possibly have followed at the redhead’s words was cut off instantly as soft lips wrapped around her nipple, and a hot tongue flicked hard over it. She gasped, her head rolling back and her hands gripping tight in Nicole’s hair to pull her closer, her body arching into the incredible touch. Sure hands twisted firmly in the sides of Waverly's underwear, and before she could process the movement, Nicole had flipped them, her hips nestled into Waverly’s without her mouth ever having left the brunette’s breast.

 _"Fuck…"_ Waverly breathed.

She had wanted Nicole. Wanted to see, wanted to touch, wanted to _taste._

But the redhead's hips were grinding down against her, and insistent fingers were pulling the material of her underwear up slightly, and the delicious pressure on her clit mixed with that incredible tongue on her nipple was making her see stars, and suddenly she couldn't wait anymore. She _needed_ Nicole to touch her. 

_How_ had the redhead torn her down this quickly? 

She had every intention of begging, of pleading, but before she could find the words Nicole’s lips were on her own once more. The kiss was nothing short of filthy; the redhead’s tongue claiming her own as Nicole continued the roll of her hips and the tug of her fingers in Waverly’s underwear. The brunette whimpered as soft lips left her own. Until hooded, deeply aroused eyes met hers, and she could barely breathe at the want behind them.

"Waves, can I…"

Oh _god,_ the husk in her voice, and the use of that name. 

Waverly didn't have the strength to let her finish the sentence. She pulled hard in red hair, tugging Nicole back into a searing kiss.

Nicole smiled softly as she pulled back once more, but the fire in her eyes burned stronger than ever.

"Wave, baby can I take these off?" Nicole whispered, punctuating her words with a final tug on the sides of the brunette's underwear.

"God, Nicole, _please."_

Waverly had never been one to beg, but Nicole was _so_ hot, and she was setting every nerve on fire, and she was calling her _baby_ , and Waverly wasn't sure she would _ever_ recover from this.

The corners of Nicole’s lips quirked slightly as she drew the underwear down over the brunette’s legs. Her eyes hooded, desire and unabashed awe glazing through them as she took in the sight of Waverly bare before her for the first time.

 _"Jesus…"_ Nicole breathed.

Waverly couldn't help but grin, even through the tremble in her muscles and the goosebumps that Nicole’s fingers caused as they trailed up the insides of her thighs. The reverence in the redhead’s voice, and the unbridled want in her eyes were making Waverly feel _incredible._ Nicole made her _feel_ sexy, and whilst Waverly was no stranger to physical attraction, there was something in this that felt more _powerful_ than any of her previous experiences ever had. The sheets rustled beneath her flushed skin as she squirmed under Nicole’s roaming hands and the soft lips that followed them.

"Baby, can…"

"Nic…" Waverly cut her off. She knew what was coming. She _knew_ where that sentence was ending, and it was there again. That _empowerment._ It was sexy, and it was grounding, and it was freeing, but Waverly didn’t need it. Not anymore. She kept dark, knowing eyes trained on Nicole’s, spreading her legs just a little wider in a statement that she knew couldn’t be missed. "You can do _whatever_ you want to me."

Nicole groaned, pressing her cheek into Waverly’s thigh for a moment, her eyes screwed closed and her teeth gritted tight in arousal.

When those eyes opened again, Waverly’s stomach dropped at the fiery determination laced through the hazy desire. Waverly held her breath as Nicole moved closer, her hands wrapping under the brunette’s ass as she ran her tongue slowly over the flushed skin along the inside of her thigh. Waverly expected a tentative tease, but she exhaled in a low moan as Nicole swiped her tongue long, and broad, and slow through aching and swollen folds.

Oh, holy _shit,_ that felt good. 

Waverly could feel every muscle trembling under the touch and she whimpered immediately, feeling her toes curl hard against the mattress. Nicole’s tongue explored her slowly, and yet Waverly couldn't quite believe just how _fast_ she managed to find the spots that made her weak, and her grip tighten a little harder in red hair. 

Pleasure gripped Waverly’s entire body, and she was powerless to speak. And so it was a damn good job that Nicole didn’t seem to need any direction. She alternated her movements, circling the tip of her tongue lightly over Waverly’s clit, and then wrapping her lips around the swollen bud and suckling firmly. The continuous change in pressure built that delicious burn low in Waverly’s belly, binding the cord through her core tighter and tighter, but _just_ holding her back from the edge. Waverly’s thighs tensed hard, moans falling freely from her lips with every movement of Nicole’s mouth against her, and she knew she was growing desperate.

She whimpered, an unintelligible host of pleas murmuring from her lips as she felt Nicole’s fingers tease lightly at her entrance.

“Fuck, Nic, _yes...”_

Waverly cried out, completely unable to comprehend the sounds that ripped from her chest as Nicole sank her fingers into her core, the brunette’s walls closing around the pressure instantly. The touch somehow _immediately_ hit that one spot that made Waverly delirious, and she gripped hard at the sheets around her as her back arched almost painfully.

"Oh my god, _how?_ "

She could feel Nicole’s smirk against her, and she might have felt coy, but frankly the redhead was entitled to feel as smug as she damn well liked, because she was making a _complete_ mess of Waverly in a way that no-one else had ever managed before.

Nicole fucked her slowly, but the flick of her tongue over Waverly’s clit increased in speed the more the brunette writhed beneath it, and the combined sensation had her spine tightening and her abs shaking as she fought to keep her thighs from clamping hard around Nicole’s head. She choked out a sob, her abs straining and her fingers clutching tight in the sheets as her orgasm crashed through her, pleasure splintering every one of her bones and searing in every nerve.

Nicole didn’t let up. 

Her movements grew surer, firmer, faster, and white spots burst behind Waverly’s eyes with the unbearably tight clench of her every muscle. Her back arched, her hips straining against the redhead’s mouth. Nicole was devouring her hungrily, and oh _god_ she was gonna come again. She gripped in red hair this time as she fell, her abs jolting and jerking with each wave of blinding pleasure.

Waverly whimpered, the pleasure rendering her completely delirious as she came down from her high, Nicole’s tongue still teasing gently over her pulsing core. She fought for her breath, her eyes refocusing slowly as she tried to fix them on downright mischievous mocha. Nicole curled her fingers, the touch softer and more tentative as she tested Waverly’s sensitivity. The brunette moaned, her hips grinding down into the curl of those insistent fingers. _How_ did it feel like she could go again? Like she could never get enough of Nicole’s touch. She rolled her hips harder, her mind fighting her body as she tried to reach a coherent thought.

"Wait… _god_ , wait!" She sobbed, tugging in Nicole’s hair in an almost reluctant effort to pull her back.

Nicole broke away immediately, concern washing clear through the lust in her eyes as she removed her hands, breaking all physical contact. Her muscles seemed to relax, the concern in wide eyes ebbing slightly as she met the brunette’s heated, lust filled ones.

Waverly grinned, pulling the redhead up until she could kiss her. She deepened the kiss instantly, the taste of herself on Nicole’s tongue only intensifying the desperate need to consume _all_ of this woman. She bit down on Nicole’s lower lip as she pulled away, smirking at the low groan the action elicited.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be being persuaded here," she murmured.

Nicole’s brows furrowed, her lips pursed slightly in confusion for the briefest of moments, until Waverly pushed her back, kissing her filthily as she rolled the redhead’s body beneath her own.

Waverly was past gentle teases. She trailed heated, messy kisses over Nicole’s jaw and her neck, nipping and sucking at the spots that raised goosebumps over the skin beneath her fingers. Her hands roamed the redhead’s stomach and her ribs unashamedly, her thumbs sweeping over hardened nipples. The low growls and rough groans falling from those perfect lips only spurred her on, and she couldn’t help but slip her tongue over sweat sheened skin as she moved her lips over Nicole’s chest, sucking several marks that she knew would stay for days. She just needed to _taste_ as much of Nicole as possible, and she hungrily licked and sucked at every curve and every dip of the redhead’s body. She knew it was messy, _knew_ it was filthy, but Nicole was gasping and writhing beneath her every touch, and so she was more than sure that it was well appreciated.

Waverly’s fingers teased against the waistband and over the bikini line of Nicole’s underwear, and she growled into a mouthful of the redhead’s ribs as she felt just how wet Nicole was for her; thick arousal coating the sides of her thighs even through the fabric of her underwear.

"Fuck, _baby,_ you're so wet," she husked.

"Oh god, Waves, I've been like this for so long. _Please…"_

The desperation in Nicole’s voice seared straight through Waverly’s core, and she growled again at the surge of arousal in her lower belly.

"You were like this while you were working?" Waverly teased, smirking against Nicole’s skin as she looked up at the redhead with a quirked eyebrow. 

_"Yes."_ Nicole was flushed, her eyes roaring with flames of desire, and her swollen lips parted as she fought to control her breathing.

"Why?" Waverly bit back a grin. "Who for?"

Nicole smirked; the effect _so_ much sexier on swollen lips and coupled with pleasure-drunk eyes. Her gaze danced with something playfully confident; _knowing_ , and Waverly loved the way the air shifted with it. Nicole had her number, but she would play her game. And that was _very_ appealing.

"For _you,”_ Nicole husked. “Because I wanted you _instantly._ Because I could tell from the moment I saw the heat in those eyes that this would be incredible."

Waverly bit her lip, fighting to ignore the way the redhead’s words burned both in her chest and between her thighs as she slipped her fingers beneath the material of Nicole’s underwear. She trailed the backs of them torturously lightly over Nicole’s heated core, and the redhead’s bravado faded instantly into soft gasps and the undeniable strain of her hips into the touch. Waverly smirked, drawing her hand out.

Nicole let out a broken whimper, her eyes slamming shut.

" _No,_ Waverly, _please."_

The brunette grinned. She was enjoying the tease, but she also knew that Nicole had given her two of the best orgasms of her life to date, she had made her feel sexy and powerful, and she deserved to be pleasured and not tortured right now. The redhead looked completely ruined, her skin flush and her chest heaving as she visibly clung to the last threads of her sanity. Waverly tucked her fingertips inside the waistband of Nicole’s underwear.

"Can I ta…"

_"Yes!"_

Nicole chuckled lightly, her eyes flashing with embarrassment at her eager desperation. Waverly smirked. She bent down, planting a soft kiss below the redhead’s bellybutton before beginning to pull gently at the material of the underwear. Nicole pushed her hips up, her thighs trembling as they held her weight. Waverly dragged the material down slowly, her jaw loosening in unbridled appreciation as she unveiled the swollen, soaked arousal of Nicole bare to her for the first time.

She didn't even hesitate. She growled, immediately sucking as much of the heated flesh into her mouth as she possibly could, her tongue swirling mercilessly through everything she could reach. 

_"Jesus, fuck!"_ Nicole cried out, throwing her arms above her head to grip the headboard, her hips twisting under Waverly’s assault. "Oh _god_ , baby, I… _shit,_ don't stop!" 

Waverly bit back a smirk at the visible shock and awe across Nicole’s face amongst the pleasure. She looked completely taken aback, and her dark, hazy eyes were wide as her legs started to tremble.

 _"Ugh,_ Wave you’re gonna make…” Nicole’s voice was strained, hoarse and almost choked under her bewilderment and the relentless sensations of Waverly’s tongue. “Fuck, I'm gonna come _so_ fucking _fast."_

Waverly bit back an elated laugh. She didn't stop. _Couldn’t_ stop. But she did slow down slightly. She wanted Nicole to come, but selfishly she wanted to experience this for just a little longer. Nicole's hips continued to twist and writhe beneath her, and so Waverly laid an arm across them in an effort to hold them down. She knew she had Nicole hovering on the edge, and as sinister as it may have sounded, she _loved_ the way the redhead looked in her desperation; her jaw tight and her eyes wild as she gripped at the back of the brunette’s head, grinding her hips messily against her mouth.

Waverly could feel Nicole’s legs trembling against her, and she needed more. Needed to feel Nicole everywhere. She greedily pushed two fingers into the redhead’s heated arousal, sinking them deeper until she found the spot she wanted. She kept her eyes trained on Nicole’s face, watching for the signs of pleasure as she curled her fingertips forward rapidly.

 _"Yes,_ oh fuck, yes." Nicole bit down on her lip, her hands flying to press against her eyes as she tensed up into the touch. 

Waverly sucked hard on Nicole’s clit.

_“Waverly!”_

Nicole dug her heels into the mattress, her back arching high. She hovered, almost frozen in suspension for the briefest of moments, before her entire body jolted and trembled with her orgasm as she clenched and pulsed hard around Waverly’s fingers.

The orgasm seemed to last forever, and Nicole shook and whimpered several times as she slowly floated down from her high. Waverly eased her down gently, the fingers of her free hand tracing soft, soothing circles over the curve of the redhead’s hip. She placed a few light kisses over Nicole’s clit, testing the waters as the redhead twitched and trembled beneath her. She flexed her fingers tentatively over the still pulsing walls until Nicole tensed, her fingers closing over Waverly’s wrist to halt her, an abashed, sloppy smile across her lips.

"Give me a minute baby," she whispered. She grinned, her eyes still hooded and her face flushed, a sheen of sweat coating her neck and her chest. "You wrecked me. Come here."

Waverly beamed. She couldn’t help it. She moved quickly as she covered Nicole’s body with her own, meeting the redhead halfway in a slow, warm kiss. There was something so soft in it; something deeply blissful that sparked a raw, untainted excitement deep in Waverly’s bones. They may have just met, and they may have acted on lust, but there was something here that felt like more than that. Nicole felt like a beginning.

The hazy fire that had burned in mocha eyes looked infinitely softer in the afterglow, and something almost wistful passed through them as Nicole pulled back to look at Waverly. Her hands trailed the brunette’s body slowly, and Waverly found herself suddenly overwhelmed with the need to be in Nicole’s arms. She shifted onto her side, nestling in against the redhead as a soft, sure arm wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"This isn't a one time thing, right?" Nicole murmured. The tone was low, and uncertain. Almost vulnerable.

Waverly’s chest swelled. She grinned.

"You trying to get me into bed again before we've even left this one, Haught?"

_"No!"_

Nicole’s arm tensed around Waverly’s side and the brunette giggled, her fingers moving to trace soft patterns over the skin of the redhead’s chest. Nicole huffed out a laugh. 

"Well... yes, actually," she chuckled. "But that isn’t what I meant. Can I take you out? On a date?"

Waverly bit her lip to keep from squealing. She buried her face into Nicole’s neck, a blush starting to burn her cheeks as she tried to hide her giddy elation.

“Yes please,” she murmured into the warmth of the redhead’s skin, grinning as the vibration of Nicole’s gleeful laugh hit her lips.

She pulled back, searching Nicole’s twinkling eyes for a moment before pulling the redhead into a slow, lingering kiss. The heat still rippled just below the surface of every touch, and she knew that the night was far from over. That _neither_ of them were ready for it to be over.

"You were definitely right about one thing though, Haught." 

Waverly smirked, fixing mischievous eyes on Nicole’s as she trailed her fingers purposefully over the redhead’s abs. She bit her lip as she slipped them between still trembling thighs, sinking them slowly into Nicole’s core.

"Wh… oh _fuck,_ wh-what?" Nicole stuttered, her eyes fluttering closed and her fingers curling into the sheets.

Waverly bit down on Nicole’s earlobe, then trailed her tongue broadly over the column of the redhead’s throat. She hummed.

"Vanilla really _is_ delicious."


End file.
